


Wandering With Magic!

by NebulaWandersTheStars



Series: Nebula Wanders! [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Electrokinesis, Elemental Magic, Gen, Magic, Oceans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yelling, hydrokinesis, ok, ooooooh i am so excited to be sharing this with you all, pre dominator until it says otherwise, yall have no idea.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaWandersTheStars/pseuds/NebulaWandersTheStars
Summary: The galaxy is a very nice place. One might even call it... magical.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Series: Nebula Wanders! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037538
Kudos: 6





	Wandering With Magic!

**Author's Note:**

> oh my grop. you have no idea how excited i am to present this to you!!! wooooo!!!!

As far as Hater was aware, he was the only magic user on the Skullship. He didn't see a need for hiding it; sparking his green lightning whenever he felt it necessary- he'd assumed the Watchdogs (or their commander) would feel the same. There were times, though, where the air seemed to shimmer with energy that wasn't his own. Nothing horribly obvious- just the smallest sparkling specks- but enough to have him wondering.

There were times where Hater would see these flecks (or _feel _them) and wonder about the sorts of magic they may correspond to, and the people he thought would have those magics. Laying awake in his room sometimes, or not listening to Peepers' presentations, he'll go back-and-forth with himself.__

___(Those orange sparks he'd seen the other day were Wander-colored, sure, but they seemed to burn like lava and Wander would probably have some dumb helping magic or 'the power of wuv!' or something like that. Yuck. He'd seen Watchdogs shiver when Peepers entered a room once or twice, did that mean something? No, Hater would know if his not-best-friend had magic; they'd spent enough time together. The Watchdogs were probably just scared of him.) ____ _

____In fact, he had been zoning out and flirting with these ideas when Sylvia had blasted in, puffed out and practically smoking with anger. Her steps are quick and heavy, and when they come to a skidding halt it's almost like the ocean itself is crashing below her. Her gaze finds Hater and the same raging sea echoes behind her eyes, knocking the wind out of him._ _ _ _

____"Where. Is. Wander?" Sylvia's voice echoes against the metal walls and waves crash against Hater's metaphorical ears. Briefly, he wonders if this is how his not-buddies feel when he erupts in green lightning._ _ _ _

____A dumbfounded "uhh" is the best response he can manage, and the ocean within the zbornak seems to stutter. She seems almost surprised, before her gaze narrows and she snarls. Hater doesn't have lungs, and as such he can't drown, but he thinks this is what it would feel like if he could._ _ _ _

____"Ain't an answer, buddy."_ _ _ _

____Hater tries to explain, 'no, I haven't seen him, he's not here,' but a high-pitched yell stops him._ _ _ _

_____"ZBORNAK!" _Peepers' shrill voice echoes down the hallway, and Sylvia's head whips in his general direction. _"COME GET YOUR IDIOT; HE'S TERRORIZING THE WATCHDOGS!" ______ _ _ _

________Sylvia spares Hater a glare before she blasts out of the room, the tide falling away and rising elsewhere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The skeleton would never say it out loud, but being on the end of that anger was terrifying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hooked on the magic au??? get updates and rambles on my tumblr: @summer-the-wanderer or under the tag 'woy magic au' and u will not be disappointed!! (uh. spoilers maybe????)


End file.
